


Gamechanger

by alliseeisyou (dokyungshit)



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?, sonnie deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungshit/pseuds/alliseeisyou
Summary: Sonnie gets a new mod and Wes and Ivrina are both convinced Sonnie just needs a girlfriend. Or to get laid. Either, would help.Based on the Netflix version of "Sonnie's Edge", and takes right after the episode.
Relationships: Sonnie | Khanivore/Original character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Dicko's head was already halfway down the beastie's throat when Ivrina and Wes stumbled into the room. Ivrina holding up her bottle of beer and Wes wielding a gun.

The two heard the commotion and immediately ran over to see what was going on, only to find the beastie munching over what was left of Dicko’s head, his body dangling out the side of her mouth, being held up by one of her tails. 

Their eyes drifted from the beastly form to the suspicious heap on the floor. It was a woman with a large gaping hole through her face, and by the bloodied state on one of Khanivore's tails, it was clearly from one of her scythe-like weapons. It was Jennifer's lifeless body bleeding out on the ground, her golden dress now soaked with blood.

And Sonnie, or what’s left of her synthetic body, her skull crushed and ironically close to how they found her a year ago. 

"Fuckin' hell, what happened!?” Ivrina whisper shouted, still can not believe what she's actually seeing. 

Even in the red lighting, it is quite clear how much of a bloody mess the state of the room was in. Blood pooling over the floors, and almost reaching the foot of the two. Ivrina forced herself to blink, seeing Wes dropping his jaw at the scene.

Sonnie, now in Khanivore's form and obviously  _ not _ in her glass case, turns to her, tail still wrapped tightly around what seems to be the old man’s body. A low growl clearly indicates how pissed she is, even the beastie’s slitted eyes felt like piercing through her own body. The speaker crackles and Sonnie’s voice can be heard.

“ _Dicko_.”

Khanivore snaps her jaw shut and drops the headless body to the ground. It flinches, squirts some more blood and continues to add to the bloody mess. 

“What the fuck…”

Apparently, this proved to be too much for Wes to handle and having too much alcohol already in his system, he clamps a hand on his mouth. His face scrunches and he turns over to his side. Feeling everything he consumed coming back up, he threw up beside Ivrina who up until that second stood shell shocked, then turned to visibly glare at him. 

“One way to add to the fuckin’ mess, eh?”

  
  


A few hours later, and a couple of detours, the bodies have been disposed of. The two are thrown out in the river with a rock roped to their feet, never to be found again, while Sonnie’s is situated in a metal table to be repaired. They moved to a different warehouse downtown, one with big enough room to accommodate a beastie’s size. Fortunately scoring one with a high enough ceiling and wide enough floor.

Wes took the liberty to grab Dicko’s cane and snap the handle open, a piece of metal fell and clanked to the ground.

“A tracker. I’ll change the coordinates so it won’t lead his men back to us,” he grumbles as he shakes his head and gets on with his tablet, getting out of the room to escape the lingering tension in the air.

“I’ll handle this mi’self, don’t eat anyone while I’m gone.” he jokingly adds as he went.

Nodding at this, Ivrina walked up to the beastie, taking a deep breath as she paced.

Her small form, not one bit intimidated by the beastly height. She comes to Khanivore looking up and ready to point fingers at her snout. Ready to speak what’s been raging on her mind ever since they started mopping the bloody floor.

“I can’t believe you actually fell for her tricks!”

Khanivore sensed it’s not the time to contradict the woman and looked away. Letting Ivrina speak her mind would be better than Ivrina actively trying to punish her for weeks on end. 

Like that one time, she glared at her in every opportunity she had when Sonnie  _ accidentally  _ broke her GPS locator and they thought she got snatched by some estate fucks again. 

Sonnie knows she always means well and is just worried about her well-being. Clearly affected by the state of her artificial shell. So, Sonnie lets her rant until Wes comes back into the room and hands her another bottle of beer.

“Calm down, Ivrina,” Wes tried to console the angry woman, pacing towards Sonnie’s body.

“They could’ve found out!” 

“They couldn’t exactly tell anyone now,” Khanivore sheepishly butted in, which in turn made Ivrina more furious than before. Chugging her beer, she moves towards Wes and tries to help with inspecting the damage instead.

“I saw the fuckin’ tapes, you actually fell for that blonde bimbo’s tricks!” 

Her movements turning harsher and harsher by the second, until Ivrina’s practically poking through the crushed synthetic skull. Wes sighed and sensed the same thing Khanivore did a few seconds prior.

“The good news is, not much is damaged, mainly just the shell,” Wes announced, poking lightly to the pieces of the machine, wincing, “actually, most of the head really. I could work on this for a few hours and get you back in tomorrow.” 

Ivrina threw her hands up in the air.

“I can’t believe you saw her tits and you practically dove in headfirst to that woman’s fist!” 

A beastly sound crackled through the speakers, oddly sounding like a snicker, and Ivrina turned to Khanivore, widening her eyes and scoffs.

“You think this is  _ funny _ ?” 

“Chill out Ivrina,” Wes sighed and reached for the woman’s fingers. Stopping her from adding more damage to the hardware.

“She just fuckin’ lost all her self-preservation instincts, Wes! For a couple of tits!”

Ivrina bristled wildly gesturing in front of her as if proving her point. 

Khanivore winced, she knew she should've thought better. Should have known something was sketchy about how fast Jennifer acted, a couple of stories and she’s already half undressed, offering herself like a meal on a silver platter. 

She should've known, with a face like hers, and with someone like  _ her,  _ scarred, broken. It would have taken much more than a couple of conversations to get a woman like Jennifer to understand. 

She just thought they had connected, somehow.

She saw it in her eyes.

The awe, the need, the _loneliness_.

But then again, it was the same eyes who looked at her with so much hatred and anger, while she hanged, pierced by the same woman’s claws. 

Maybe it was all an act, and she was too caught up with how beautiful she was to see through the lovely gaze and the soft-spoken words.

Hell, she asked her to come with them! How foolish she was to want to save someone who clearly doesn’t need any saving.

She was a fool for falling for that nice, little helpless girl trick. It must be so obvious, seeing how Dicko thought she would bite the bait and she did.

Sonnie was lucky for the recent upgrade Wes and Ivrina had installed on her affinity link. She was able to transfer without Wes’s help at all. It might’ve been worse if she couldn’t, probably placed the two most important people in her life at risk, too.

All for one dickhead’s wounded pride and her thirst for flesh.

“It wasn't that,” a voice crackled from the speakers. 

Khanivore’s sigh can be heard through the room, the white-haired woman looks back to see the slumped form, immediately understanding what was going on. Wes and Ivrina exchanged a look and the woman finally yielded.

As if reading Sonnie’s mind, Ivrina walks back to her and reaches up to pat the side of the monster’s head to get her attention.

“Hey luvvie,” she attempted a small smile.

“We can clone you a new head, hell, we even have enough money to buy you a new mod now, just say the word,” the woman grins, attempting to cheer the other up.

Sonnie sighed, and the speakers crackled again, the static sound messing with her human voice, making it sound more animalistic. “It doesn't matter, it’s not that Iv.” 

They’ve been over this a few times before, how physically detached she was most of the time. Like she’s here, with them, but  _ not really _ . Because when she’s not fighting, the  _ real  _ her was just floating in a tank of fluid aimed to keep her safe and well-fed.

She knew Ivrina and Wes tries to understand, they try so hard, but it’s not easy to be connected to them the way she used to, when you’re not really, technically, alive and  _ human. _ Just a couple of bioware processors, like a ghost of her past self, trying to live through what she once was.

It was a lie, she survived, but a small part of her is dying. And she’s more scared now that it might be the human part.

“I know, Luv,” Ivrina sits beside her and Wes comes over to them and sitting beside Ivrina.

They sit there, silently, for a couple of seconds, maybe minutes, just pondering over their own thoughts. Wes leaned back to the wall, using his arms as pillows.

“You know, I got this new tech, right?” Wes wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“We can clone you a new bod with x-ray vision,” Grinning smugly and clearly proud of himself.

Ivrina elbows him in the rib for that comment, and because Wes knew just how to ruin a fuckin moment.

“What a fuckin’ pervert you are,” she retorts and Sonnie chuckles through the speaker when Wes and Ivrina proceeded to argue. Wes visibly loses, with mainly a ‘no’ and Ivrina answering with a ‘yes, you are’.

Ivrina turns to Sonnie once again, now amusingly accuses her, “I didn’t figure you a boob person.”

The beastie huffs, her breath fanning warmly in front of her before disappearing in the air. 

“I am not.”

“Sure you are!” Wes exclaims on the side, standing up and walking back towards the broken machine. 

“To be fair, it was an amazing pair of tits,” Sonnie finally relented, shaking her head. Wes couldn’t help himself and laughed til he’s on his knees.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Ivrina shakes her head.


	2. Chapter 2

“And that’s it,” Wes moves a couple of steps away, still holding a screwdriver while Ivrina leans forward beside him.

“Hey luvvie, can you hear me?” the woman asks. Sonnie nods and opens her eyes to a blurry image before focusing on two figures. She blinks and the image finally clears. Ivrina holding two fingers up her face.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Jesus, Iv, chill out, it’s perfectly working,” Wes says, “it  _ is  _ working? Right?”

Sonnie nods again to confirm, testing the movements of her jaw and neck.

“Should’ve added that x-ray feature, I tell you,” Wes mumbled, clearly displeased they didn’t take his offer.

“Uhh fuckin’ A,” Ivrina sneered, and Wes threw his hands up in surrender while Sonnie just shrugs.

Now back in her new mod, which is very specifically designed to imitate her exact facial features, as well as the scars, stretching up across her face. She limbers up and tests her bodily movements, all of which seem to be perfectly working.

Ivrina and Wes settled to watch her silently, waiting for anything they could help her with. Sonnie flashes them a wide grin when she’s done.

  
  


“You know,” Wes says, “this couldn’t have happened if you’d just get laid ya know?” 

  
  


_ Easy for you to say, big guy. _

  
  


Sonnie shakes her head and rolls her eyes with this and proceeds to walk out of the room. Stopping only when she heard Ivrina.

“That actually makes sense, Wes.”

Sonnie turns to look at the two like they grew another head, both unaware of the way she's been gawking at them because they're too busy exchanging looks. Wes apparently surprised by Ivrina's agreement.

“Are you fucking serious?” She scoffs and proceeds to head out, only to be followed by hurried steps behind her.

  
  


“Hey, where ya goin’!” Ivrina questioned as she followed through her steps, Wes close behind, catching up on her just at the front of the warehouse. 

“Just out!” Sonnie answers, followed by a ‘wait up’ from the two.

The sun was just beginning to set, the skies turning orange and purple between the buildings, them having to spend the whole day working on Sonnie’s clone. 

Even in the outskirts of the city as dirty as theirs, the sky is relentlessly beautiful, unaware of the danger it leaves behind at night. It’s beauty sips through the tiniest holes between dark looming establishments. The underbelly of the capital plagued with underground fights and illegal beastie businesses that the good people of the city keep turning a blind eye to.

Wes and Ivrina walk by her side as they gaze through the darkening sky. Watching the golden lights of the city scrapers blindingly shine brighter as the darkness embraces the atmosphere. Like stars.

“I was scared, ya know,” Ivrina says, after a while.

Humid breeze fanning over their face, the ground damp, and uneven. She kicks off a nearby rock, sending it skittering to the ground hitting a trash can. The other two gave her a side glance, she continued.

“The last fight, at the pit, when Turboraptor stabbed you.”

Sonnie reached over and tapped her back, looking ahead. The white-haired woman accepted the form of comfort. The streetlamps barely lighting up their faces as the night continues to approach.

“I thought it would be the end,” Ivrina concluded.

Knowing exactly what she meant. The end,  _ her  _ end, this time more definite and real. Fortunately enough, her luck hasn’t ran out yet. And even if she lost that fight, she trusts Wes and Ivrina to do everything they can. Or maybe she would just be gone and there’s nothing left to ponder on.

“I wouldn’t let that happen, silly,” Sonnie gives her a grin to assure her.

“I know,” Ivrina answered back with a mirroring grin.

  
  


They walked past a few more blocks reaching the old railway system before Wes decided to speak up.

“I know someone with pretty amazing tits for you, Sonnie.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Ivrina snickers at this, and Sonnie groans to herself.

“If I agree, will you finally stop asking?”

“Maybe,” Wes shrugs, smirking annoyingly.

Sonnie annoyed and flustered, grumbles to herself while Wes and Ivrina exchange a high-five behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnie deserved so much more and thus, this. I tried.


End file.
